A Cinderella Story
by Turtle Cheese Sandwich
Summary: Kakashi's cinderella and Sakura's his knight in shinning armor. Can opposites attract?
1. Default Chapter

Wahah Chloe and Lorene's first story together! Hurray, well I hope you like it, Chloe did a wonderful job on the prologue!

Prologue

Scrubbing, scrubbing, and more scrubbing. He sighed. Wasn't that what maids were for? And yet Hatake Kakashi found himself - you guessed it - scrubbing, scrubbing, and scrubbing. Scrubbing windows, scrubbing dishes, and scrubbing stains made by a particular household dog… (No names will be mentioned.) Pausing from his work, Kakashi stared at the bland walls, grungy curtains, and cloudy windows in disgust. He didn't even want to think about the mounds of smelly laundry or towers of dirty dishes that awaited him. Not now. Especially when he knew that his sorry excuse of a brother was out having a good time while he slaved over the hot…scrubbing brush. Since when did life choose to pick on such a handsome fellow as himself? If only life were fair…. And he was only - what, 17? Boy, life was tough in the 21st century.

Two hours and 3 scrubbing brushes later, Kakashi flopped onto his squeaky bed, utterly exhausted. He closed his eyes and lay facing the ceiling. The sound of heavy footsteps and gales of laughter reached his ears. His brother and the "gang", no doubt.

"Later! I got to go take care of my bro now. Make sure he didn't do anything wrong while I was gone. Meet you 7 pm tomorrow sharp, alright?"

Kakashi gritted his teeth. Lazy bum. He listened as his brother closed the door.

"Hey little bro! What's there to eat?" his brother called. Kakashi remained silent. If he wanted to eat, he could cook himself. He heard the refrigerator door being opened and slammed shut, accompanied by the clinking of dishes.

"Kakashi, get your fat butt up! You good for nothing piece of junk. You didn't do what I asked you. I told you to clean the house while I was out." Kakashi muttered under his breath. Lazy and ungrateful. Footsteps thudded down the hallway.

Kakashi rolled languidly to his side as his brother opened the door to his room.

"Didn't I tell you to clean the house while I was out?"

"And?"

"Then why isn't it clean? I swear you've gotten lazier over the years. Back when you were little, you

were the ideal obedient little dog."

"I'm not your dog."

"Face it, bro. You practically are. Since I could always tell everyone about - "

"Ok ok, I get your point." But only cowards use blackmail. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I shall remember to scrub more vigorously next time."

"Now that's what I like." His brother smirked triumphantly. It was always good to have an ace up your sleeve.

"Whatever."

The clock sitting on his desk read 12:34 am.

Well, that's it for today's work. Better get some sleep before tomorrow's finals, he barely had enough time to study because his brother worked his fingers to the bone everyday. What happened to the loving and caring brother he had when he was petite? His cheerful demeanor had faded into a bitter and cold conduct. Well whatever it was he had no time to ponder on it, he had finals tomorrow and he needed as much sleep as possible. Kakashi yawned and rolled over falling asleep hastily

End of prologue.

"Crap crap craaaaaaap!!" A young girl, no older than sixteen let out a frustrated huff. as she sprinted to school. "This is what I get for staying up till three in the morning studying for stupid finals," she turned a sharp corner and slammed into a rather dazed Kakashi.

"OOF!" she grunted as Sakura was sent flying backwards, "watch where your going…" she trailed off as she saw who knocked her off her feet. 

"Kakashi? Why aren't you in school yet?" she looked at him rather strangely when he didn't answer, "Hello? Earth to Kakashi? Anybody in there?!" Sakura waved her hand frantically in his face but the boy seemed focused intently on something.

Finally he spoke, "Hey, Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"Nice panties," He grinned and scampered for dear life toward the school.

A vein nearly exploded out of her head as Sakura clenched her fists and shrieked disgustedly at Kakashi ,"PERVERT! GET BACK HERE!" she jumped to her feet and ran after him, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"That's what you said yesterday but I'm still here!" he mocked her and continued running. He grinned when he heard her yell out a string of cuss words but jumped when he heard the bell ring, "Crap!" he scurried off into class.

"Ergh! Kakashi I'll make you pay for making me late to class on finals day!" she sighed, who was she kidding, she didn't have time for fighting her parents would probably just scold her for getting into a fight at school when she should really be home learning more about her fathers company so she could take over one day. Sighing again she threw her shoulders back, held her chin up high grabbed the doorknob, "I'll worry about that later, for now all I have to worry about is what the professor will do to me when I open this door."

She almost fell over when she saw that Jiraiya-sensei was not even in the room and all the students were scattered around the room chatting about what they did last night, or how they "scored" with girls. Men are such idiots she sighed as she took a book out and started to read. 

Something caught her eye,"It can't be…" Oh but it was, Jiraiya was sitting on the top of the next building with binoculars peeping into the women's bath area.

"You kidding me…" she slid the window open and cupped her hands together, "JIRAIYA-SENSEI CLASS STARTED 10 MINUTES AGO STOP PEEPING INTO THE WOMENS BATH AND GET BACK IN HERE!" she slammed the window shut and beamed as she saw one of the teachers, Tsunade, jump up in a blur and beat the stuffing out of him.

"Why'd you have to go and do that Sakura-chan?" A haughty voice caused her to spin around in her chair, "such a spoil sport tsk tsk," Kakshi wagged a finger at her.

She didn't have time to come up with a quirky come back because the door slid open revealing a very black and blue teacher, "Hello class…sorry for the delay…I uh…got attacked by a very ugly and fat water buffalo..yes..that's it…"

"I HEARD THAT YOU BASTARD!" Tsunade's voice was heard through the wall. The class snickered as they all hopped to their assigned seats and took out pencils.

"As you know today is finals so get your butts up here and get a sheet," the class groaned as they formed a single file line and began.

Darn. The tet was harder than he had expected. Kakashi could just feel the nervous sweat dripping down his neck. He had his brother to blame – it wasn't his fault he didn't have time to study. Kakashi stopped to ponder on a particularly difficult question.

"You set out with your trusty binoculars one fine morning. From the rooftop of the high school, at what angle is the women's bath most visible?"

a)45 degree angle

b)90 degree angle

c) 180 degree angle

d) 360 degree angle

e) No angle – you go ahead and hop right in!

Written by Jiraiya himself, no doubt. He really did come up with the most interesting tests…Kakashi tapped his pencil lightly against the end of his desk. He was tempted to bubble in D, but E looked awfully inviting as well…

Decisions, decisions. Kakashi's gaze wandered from his answer sheet to the rest of the classroom. He watched with something akin to pity as his classmates scribbled frantically, as if their very lives depended on it. And maybe it did, seeing as parents were stricter these days. His eyes settled on a certain pink-haired girl. Her brow was furrowed with concentration, and Kakashi couldn't help but smirk. Sakura was an interesting girl, to say the least. Kakashi stifled a yawn. He couldn't wait till the test was over to take a nice long relaxing bath before…more scrubbing.

Turning back dully to the test before him, he realized that only 5 minutes remained, and he had more than 15 questions to go. He cheered himself with the thought that even if he did fail this test, his stepfather wouldn't be too upset about it. He was pretty lenient, although he did have occasional outbursts when he was drunk. But there was no harm in finishing the test, now was there? Taking a deep breath, he skimmed through the rest of the questions, bubbling in whatever he fancied. He hoped they were right.

Sakura slammed down her pencil and let out a satisfied sigh. The written tests were a breeze. Glad that the stress was over and done with, she glanced around the room watching as her fellow classmates progressed slowly. She saw Kakashi out of the corner of her eye. Her hands just itched to strangle him after recalling this morning's events. Stupid pervert – he must be related to Jiraiya.

"Your test time is up!" Jiraiya called. "Please put down your pencils and pass up the tests in each row."

Some students protested, grudgingly handing in their half-completed answer sheets. Many of the students relaxed after the long test, stretching their stiff backs and massaging their necks. A low murmur ensued.

"Hey, what do you think you got?"

"Ugh . I don't even want to know. What'd you get for number 37?"

"I got D."

"What? I got B!"

"Heh, looks like someone failed."

Sakura twisted a strand of pink hair around her finger and gazed out the window. She sighed and watched agitatedly as Kakashi sauntered over to her desk.

"Still mad about this morning? You shouldn't hold grudges you know."

"Why you little…KAKASHI!" The veins on Sakura's forehead twitched dangerously.

"Easy now. It wasn't my fault. You were the one who let your panties showing. I was an innocent victim."

"I-INNOCENT VICTIM?!" Sakura could barely suppress her rage. "Innocent victim" was hardly the case.

"Yes, and I was kind enough to inform you that they were showing. Be grateful."

Taking a deep breath, Sakura fought the urge to sock the sucker right between the eyes. She certainly didn't want to get suspended before the exams were over. Her parents would kill her on the spot.

"K-k..a…ka…sh…i…" Sakura spluttered, gritting her teeth. " you really know how to get on my nerves." He gave her that annoying creasy-eyed wink.

"Ah, well. It's a talent I've had since birth."

Sakura had to admit he was right.

Yay! Finally done.


	2. Ice Cream

Wow, how long has it been? Whoo 2 months. Sorry Chloe, I'm such a procrastinator.

**Ice cream**

Sakura sighed and stretched. The school day was finally over, and that meant finals were over too.

Yay.

So what was she going to do now? All she ever really did was study, her parents never gave her anytime to go out and be a normal teenager. She could head home…but then her parents would be there, and that meant more training. She decided she would explore the village and hopefully get something to eat along the way.

Her plans were ruined when a certain gray haired boy spotted her.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

"What?" she asked irritated.

"Hey now don't get your panties up in a bunch!" Kakashi grinned.

She decided to ignore that comment and started walking. She didn't need him to ruin her day anymore. Unfortunately for her Kakashi decided that he would follow her.

"Go home," she commanded.

"No," he answered.

"Go."

"No."

"Go."

"No."

"Oh for heavens sake can't you leave me alone for one day!" she turned around and shouted at him.

"Nope, you're too cute," he smiled.

"Shut up," she blushed and continued to walk on, "Stop teasing me."

"I'm not! I'm telling the truth!" he insisted.

"Just go away Kakashi," she sighed.

"No!" he said once again.

"Fine, go ahead and follow me, but I'm not talking to you," she said.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Because." she said stubbornly.

"I thought you said you weren't talking to me," he grinned.

"Shut up," she growled.

"Look you just talked to me again! Sakura you're not very good at this!" he pointed out.

She decided to ignore the last comment as she spotted an ice cream store. Deciding that she wanted some sweets she swiftly turned and walked into the parlor.

"Oh so you want ice cream now?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered as she gazed at the menu. What to get..what to get?

"My treat!" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the cashier.

Sakura's tongue continued to lick the rich, creamy substance off the cinnamon-coated waffle cone she had bought not more than a few minutes ago from the young man behind the counter at the other end of the ice cream parlor.

For the first time since her parents had decided that she was the one that was going to carry on the company, and studying her butt of and not doing any kind of extracurricular activities, she suddenly felt as if she were wanted again, dismissing the fact that the person that made her feel that way was a pervert.

Sakura would not have been so trusting and easily brought in the way she had been, but it was learning that Kakashi was actually trying to be nice to her, she decided that she would trust him for the time being.

Sakura stared at him timidly. Her lips twitched as she watched her male "companion" hum to the tune of a popular band.

Feeling eyes and attention upon him, Kakashi abruptly stopped his humming and slowly opened his eyes only to find a blushing Sakura paying a strange amount of attention upon her snack. Grinning, he leaned in close, allowing his lips to gently graze her ear. "I don't care if you stare, honey. In fact, I find it kind of attractive."

Sakura's expression immediately transformed into that of comical horror as soon as his words fully registered.

Trying to shove herself as far away as the chair would allow her to, she huffed, "What makes you think I'd possibly be staring at you?" And then in a calmer tone as soon as she'd managed to acquire distance between them, "You honestly need to get yourself an ego examination. The level that it's currently at isn't healthy."

"Don't deny it, sweet-heart," he calmly replied in so sweet a voice that it would have given sugar a run for its money. "You know you want me."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Moron."

Kakashi couldn't control the tiny snigger that escaped his throat. "You'd make a wonderful girlfriend, Sakura." He did not miss the blush that suddenly tainted her cream-colored skin. There was a pause, and having chosen to ignore him, Sakura already went back to licking her cone.

Kakashi just continued to study the young woman, aware that he was probably making her uncomfortable with his curious eyes watching her. He didn't care so much about her beauty although she possessed it, and he knew he could relate to her situation so that's why he assumed he felt magnetized to her, but it bothered him enough to wonder what it was other than those that made her… attractive.

There was really nothing of the sort when he was other women otherwise he would have stopped long enough to have these same thoughts run through his head then. But no, this was certainly the first time a woman did this to him, and though he feared it for its oddity, he was also very intrigued by it.

Could it be her personality? No, it couldn't be that. After all, her temper flared every time he said something. There was something else. Maybe it was her kindness. Kakashi's thoughts seemed to pause at this revelation in order to laugh mentally. Botan was kind; there was no doubt about it, but her kindness did not always seem to apply to him. More often than not, she was quite abusive. Perhaps, it was that which he was attracted to.

He chuckled aloud causing the girl to look at him strangely as she finished the final pieces of her cold treat.

"What's the matter with you?" she queried in between crunches.

"Nothing." He pointed at her empty hand. "You done?"

The puzzled expression on her face did not fully disappear as she tentatively gave him a positive answer. "But I'm not ready to go."

"What's your favorite fruit?"

"Why? Could that question have gotten any more random?" she stared at him.

"Come on," Kakashi prodded, with a silly grin, "what's your favorite fruit?"

Sakura tried to decipher what he was talking about. "Strawberries," she replied in a low, tentative voice, arching an eyebrow.

Kakashi's demeanor turned childish for a moment as he pulled leaned over the table gently rubbing her palm and then bringing it up to his face where he gently inhaled.

That action pushed the young woman to the edge of curiosity and embarrassment, and before she could even voice out her surprised question, Kakashi shook his head, not paying any attention to her and rubbed her palm again.

The second time he brought it to his face, she pulled it back and demanded what it was he was trying to do.

The silly grin on Kakashi features never left him as he pointed to her hand and explained that it now smelled like strawberries. Sakura, her porcelain features twisted in befuddlement, scrutinized him for a moment, trying to solve the mystery that was otherwise known as Hatake Kakashi.

_You crazy boy… what are you up to?_

Not really paying as much attention to what she was physically doing as to the thoughts in her head, before she realized it, she had brought her palm up to her nose, and no sooner had she done so when she felt her head slightly jolt back from the playful smack of Kakashi's hand upon her own.

Kakashi's laughter mingled with the silent fury emanating from Sakura's body as she sat staring at him with fire in her usually serene, irises.


End file.
